toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald's Dreamland
Donald's Dreamland '''(sometimes abbreviated '''DDL) is a neighborhood that lies on the northern border of Toontown, where all Toons retire for a well earned rest. Unfortunately, this is also where you'll encounter some of the biggest, nastiest, most dangerous cogs. It takes skill, determination, and most of all teamwork to keep this neighborhood safe for weary Toons. The Cogs range from levels 6-9. The street Pajama Place is where the Cashbot HQ is located. Also in that street is mostly filled with Cashbots. Lullaby Lane, however, has equal amounts of Lawbots, Cashbots, Sellbots, and Bossbots. So you better have a lot of gags to fight the cogs on this street! Like the other neighborhoods, the playground contains a Gag Shop, Pet Shop, and Clothing Shop as well as two minor buildings: Lullaby Library and The Snooze Bar. The Trading Card Trading Cards of neighborhoods appear as post cards. On the front is the quote, ""Night Life" in Donald's Dreamland," and there are various toons sleeping on clouds with fences above them, sheep jumping over said fences. On the back is the following: Good evening! I'm taking a sleepwalk on Toontown's dark side - the all-night pajama party we call Donald's Dreamland! It seems Donald's clock got stuck at mid-night, and now the moon never sets on this perfect night spot. At least, it was perfect - the Cogs are turning it from a dream to a nightmare! But a few dreamy cream pies will fix that. Well, I gotta go catch some Z's! Lulla-bye-bye for now! Anita Rest (Mistakes in grammar/spelling are taken directly from the card) Playground Donald's Dreamland is a playground shaped as a giant bed. The trolley can be found to the left of the Lullaby Lane tunnel; the Trolley games are the most challenging, which also means that this playground holds the most jellybeans to earn. On the right of the tunnel is Goofy's Gag Shop. Both the Clothing Shop and the Pet Shop can be located near the Pajama Place tunnel. In the center of the playground is the Toon HQ. The fishing pond can be located opposite of the Toon HQ. Other buildings can also be found, such as The Snooze Bar. :Main Article: ZZZ The playground's treasures are ZZZs. These heal up to 12 laff points for any Toon. Toontasks :Main Article: Toontask Guide: Donald's Dreamland Once all of these tasks are done, all you need to do is finish the Lawbot suit tasks in The Brrrgh, which involves simply getting an external temperature sensor from cogs on every street in Toontown, then finish the Bossbot suit Toontasks. When you finish those, you will get Just for fun! Toontasks. Streets *Lullaby Lane *Pajama Place Percentage of Cogs Below is a table of the streets and percentage of cogs on those streets. Music *'Playground:' *'Buildings:' *'Streets:' Theme Donald's Dreamland's theme is night and sleeping. The sky is dark, many objects are made to look like large toys or things that might be found in a child's bedroom. The names of the buildings are puns of things related the the night and sleeping. Trivia *Donald's Dreamland is the only neighborhood with two streets. **One street leads to Cashbot HQ; the other to Minnie's Melodyland, therefore, Donald's Dreamland is a peninsula, if you don't count the Cashbot HQ. *It's the only place with a sleeping NPC Toon. *It has the hardest cog buildings with the strongest cogs inside being level 12. *Unlike any other playground, it's always nightime in Donald's Dreamland. *This is the only playground where the NPC thinks "out loud" instead of talking, excluding Pluto on some holidays. **Interestingly, the "thought bubbles" that normal toons have will stay above their heads untill they say or "think" something else, while Donald's will disappear after a while as if he had said it. *Donald's Dreamland is a giant bed with toys. *Strangely, Donald is both here and in Donald's Dock at the same time. This is probably using the old classic cartoon gag about being in two places at once. *Donald is awake and in a Frankenstein costume on Halloween. Gallery Category:Neighborhoods Category:Playgrounds Category:Donald's Dreamland